1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to the installation and use of stops for slide fasteners, and particularly to such stops which are easily attached by hand to prevent the slider from being removed during or after installation of a slide fastener in an article such as a garment.
2. Background Art
The stop prevents the slider from being removed from the top of the slide fastener in the event the slide fastener is cut to a desired length. The present disclosure departs from conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides a member which can be inserted by hand without the need of a special tool or time consuming procedure for securing the stop onto the slide fastener.